Steer the Way
by HopeInABottle
Summary: Phoebe cast a spell to find out the secrets that Cole is hiding and if there relationship is serious or not. As a result her son shows up with a chance to guide his mother and father thought the events that will be their downfall.
1. Chapter 1

This story is set in between "Power Outage" and "Sleuthing with the Enemy" and contains ideas form "The Three Faces of Pheobe". Pheobe cast a spell to find out the secrets that Cole is hiding and if there relationship is serious or not. As a result her son shows up with a chance to guide mother and father thought the events that will be their downfall.

* * *

"I'm home!" yelled Prue as she walked through the door and into the kitchen. Piper came in an began to help her sister with the packages she was carrying.

"So I've got the pigs feet, crickets and mandrake, but the place was all out of cockles. I'll have to find the somewhere else. Maybe downtown." said Prue as they began to unload the ingredients.

"Yuck, I bet people though you were nuts going into a store looking for cockle shells" said Piper as she was making faces at the odd objects.

"I don't really care about that right now. This recipe is very important. We have to follow it to a T." said Prue knowing that all there safety was in jeopardy if the potion didn't work.

"It would be nice to get back to our lives such as they were" said Piper all the demon fighting taking a toll. Sometimes she just wished they were normal.

"And we will after we vanquish Belthazor. Where's Pheobe? We have to get started on a summoning spell" asked Prue

"I don't think she's in a rhyming mood." said Piper conserned about her little sister.

"Why not?" asked Prue echoing that consern

"She's worried about Cole. She hasn't heard from him in days and..." just as Piper was said this Pheobe walked in.

"Whacha guys talking about?" she asked wondering why the converation stopped as soon as she walked in.

"You" answered Prue "Whats going on with Cole? Piper and I are worried."

"Oh it's not a big deal" said Pheobe hoping that her sisters would just drop it. She didn't really want to share her feelings with them.

"Pheobe, we have to be honest with each other. That's a promise we made when Belthazor tried to spilt us apart remember?" said Prue knowing that all of them have to start being more open with each other.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes I remember. It's just I really don't know what to do about Cole. I love him, but . . . I don't know I feel like he is hiding something from me . . . keeping secrets and if he feels like he can't be honest with me maybe it isn't a serious relationship to him. I just know. I so damn, its killing me." said Phoebe the upset by the whole situation

"Maybe you do need the book. What good is being a witch when you can't use a little magic when you're hurting." suggested Piper

"I can not believe that you're suggesting that. What about personal gain?" asked Phoebe astonished that her sister would even consider letting her use magic to solve her personal problems.

"Well, just word the spell properly, avoid it, you should know how to do it by now. Just be pure, ask your heart for the answer." said Prue not exactly liking the idea of using magic but knowing that Phoebe couldn't be distracted when the try to vanquish Belthazor.

"Thank you, thank you!" said a very excited Phoebe. She hugged both her sisters then ran upstairs to the attic.

**In the Attic**

Phoebe was the attic sitting at a table. She wrote 'Should I stay with Cole?' on a piece of paper and scrunched it up. She stood up and lit the paper on fire

"Where love is strong my spirit weak, it is an answer that I seek, the question burns within this fire, so I may hear my heart's desire." read Phoebe

She put the burning paper in a bowl and it exploded. After the explosion a tunnel of wind appeared in the attic. A teenage boy appeared from the wind tunnel. He looked about 18. And had short dark hair and familiar green eyes.

" What's going on? How did I get here?" he asked confused

**" **Oh, boy." said Phoebe wondering what she did and how on earth her sisters would react.


	3. Chapter 3

"How did I get in the manor?" asked the boy mostly to himself, trying to piece together what had happened.  
He looked at the women in front of him and a wave of recognition flooded over him. The dark hair and brown eyes he had seen her before only in premonitions he had but never in person. Shocked and overcome with emotions he stood there speechless. Until her voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Who are you?" asked Phoebe wondering why this boy had shown up. She asked to hear her hearts desire and he comes. What did he know about my heart? She thought to herself.

" uhh Ben, my name is Ben" he said nervous starting to understand what has happened. I'm in the past he thought I have to be it's the only explanation.  
Just as he answered Prue and Piper came up the stairs to the attic.

"Phoebe is everything ok? We heard an explosion and . . ." Prue stopped mid sentence when she saw Ben standing in the attic with her little sister.  
"Who is this" asked Prue motioning to Ben.

"Uhh this is Ben. I cast the spell and he showed up. I think it backfired. I knew personal gain would get in the way" said a frustrated Phoebe.  
"What exactly did you say in the spell" asked Piper " maybe you didn't word it well"

"I did exactly what you said. I asked my heart for the answer" said Phoebe  
" then how do you know he doesn't know the answer?" said Prue. She turned to Ben "who exactly are you? You have to know phoebe somehow for the spell to work"

"I do, well I don't uhh it's kind of complicated" said Ben not wanting to reveal too much about the future.  
"maybe you can answer her question you have to know something this spell is worded fine." said piper looking at the spell her sister just read.

" uhh ok what was your question" asked Ben knowing the only way for him to be sent back to the future was to help.  
" I asked my heart if I should stay with my boyfriend Cole and I guess you know what my heart wants" said Phoebe hoping she could finally get the answers she wanted.

* * *

Not finished with this chapter yet. I just wanted to get something up today while I had a chance. Happy 4th :-)

~Hope In A Bottle~


	4. Chapter 4

Ben's point of view

* * *

Oh no. Did she just say Cole as in Cole Turner? How far back in the past did I go? Prue is still here so it has to be way back. What am I going to say? I don't even know if she knows he is a demon yet. I guess I'll play dumb for a little.

"Cole who? I don't think I know anyone named Cole" I said hoping she would give what she knows so I could have more to go off of.

"Cole Turner. He is a district attorney and we have been having so issues lately." said Phoebe. She looked sad when she talked about him. Seeing her in pain made me want to help but there is only so much I can do.

"What kind of issues?" I ask trying to get her to open up.

"I haven't heard from him in days and I feel like he is hiding something from me . . . Something big" she said with more pain coming out with each word she spoke. Damn it I though I had this empath power under control. This is getting to be too much. She doesn't know he is a demon. How am I going to tell her he is a demon? Sensing my hesitation Prue jumped in and said "what is it? What do you know"

Oh god now I feel like I'm under interrogation. Ok let's look at my options I could tell the truth that Cole is a demon but if I do that I could ruin the chance of them getting back together in time to have me or I could lie my ass off but then I would be stuck in the past. I guess I'll go with the truth and see if it really can set me free.

"He is hiding something big" I finally say "And this might be a little hard for you to handle"

"Just spit it out!" said Piper, obviously getting frustrated with my dancing around the subject.

"Umm he's a uhh a demon" I said wait for a reaction. They all went silent for a moment, like they didn't hear what I said, but then I like a bomb exploded Phoebe.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You can't just come here and accuse people of being demons! Two seconds ago you said you said you didn't even know who Cole was!" she yelled. I could see the rage in her eyes and then I started to feel it coming over me.

"Why are you yelling at me? You brought me here! You asked for the truth! All I did was give it to you!" I yelled back. I was totally heated now feeling her anger and pain fueled my own.

"Whoah calm down, both of you" said Prue looking at me then Phoebe "All this yelling will solve nothing. Ben, how do you know he is a demon?"

OK what should I do now? Truth didn't work out so well last time maybe I should lie, no they already don't trust me and I need them to sent be back.

"That doesn't matter. The point is that he is a demon. He is Belthazor and he has been trying to kill you for months now but he fell in love with Phoebe and he couldn't follow through" I said. I might as well just put all the cards on the table face up. Things can't get much worse then this. "He even killed the Triad. He's a Fugitive demon now" I tried to explain.

"How do you know all of this? Who are you?" asked Phoebe. Her previous anger now replaced with confusion and pain. "I don't . . . I don't believe you" she said on the brink of tears now. God this is killing me. Her emotions feel stronger then anyone I have ever been in contact with.

"I can prove it to you" I said as I grabbed her arm and shimmered out of the attic leaving her two sisters confused and worried.

* * *

Thought I would try something different this chapter. I find it a lot easier to wright in someones point of view, but I'm new to this. It's my first story so hang in there I'll get it soon enough. I'm trying to make the chapters longer but that takes a lot more time and I don't want people to be sitting and waiting days on end (I hate waiting for authors to update) but if my readers prefer I will start posting my chapters longer

Thanks for the reviews and support :-) it means a lot to me

~Hope In A Bottle~


	5. Chapter 5

Ben's Point of View

* * *

I decided the only way to get her to believe me was to let her see the truth through her own eyes. I took us to the mausoleum were Cole's father was put to rest. I always felt close to this place. It's where I hid when I escaped from the demon academy. It's probably the safest place I know.

"Let go of me! Why did you bring me here?" said a very agitated Phoebe.

"This is where Cole's father was buried. I was hoping you could get a premonition. You know, see things for yourself" I said as I took her hand a placed it on the coffin. We were thrown into a premonition together. In the premonition there was Cole's mother, father and baby Cole. The mother pushed the father and she threw an energy ball at him. She had pure red eyes full of hate. The premonition ended and Phoebe looked at the coffin. She wiped off the dust and saw "Benjamin Coleridge Turner 1859-1888" carved on it. That's where I got my name. After I escaped I came here to hide and needed a name. At the academy I was known as Belthazor, the replacement for Cole. Just then something pulled me from my thoughts. Cole shimmered in. Really bad timing.

* * *

Back at the Manor

"He shimmered. Did he just shimmer?" asked a panic stricken Piper.

"He just shimmered away with our sister." Answered Prue "But I don't understand how could her spell call a demon. I mean he has to be a demon right he can shimmer."

"Leo!" called Piper now determined to get some answers. "LEO!"

Blue and white lights appeared as he orbed into the attic in front of the girls.

"I was just coming to talk to you guys. Something is up." He said to the both of them

"You bet your ass something is up! Phoebe cast a spell and a demon came and shimmered away with her!" said Piper beginning to feel guilty. She was the one who suggested Phoebe cast a spell to help solve her problems with Cole.

"That's what I was coming to talk to you about. I just got out of a meeting with the elders." said Leo

"Is she ok?" asked Prue her own fear and guilt starting to settle in.

"She is fine. Actually she is a lot safer then you think." said Leo with a smile on his face.

"Why do you say that?" Prue asked trying to understand what was going on.

"Because that demon she is with 'Ben' is her son," said Leo looking at the oldest two charmed ones who stood in front of him in shock.

* * *

Back at the Mausoleum (Ben's POV)

Phoebe spun around fast and kicked Cole in the chest. He stumbled backward then fell to the ground. Phoebe then moved to kick him again.

"Wait, wait, I won't hurt you." He pleaded

"No? It's a little too late for that don't you think? Why? Why didn't you just kill me? Why did you have to put me through all this? Was it some sick twisted demonic thrill? Was that what it was?" said Phoebe she was crying now letting out all of her feelings of hurt and betrayal.

"No, that's not it.," said Cole.

"Then what was it?" answered Phoebe.

"I couldn't kill you. I tried. I was supposed to. I mean, at first you and your sisters thwarted my attempts. Even when I went back in time to destroy your line on All Hallow's Eve." Cole said being completely honest with her.

"That was you?" asked Phoebe. Her tears running freely down her cheeks.

" Then Troxa, Andras. I got him to strip your powers, to make you vulnerable. I had you too, right where I wanted you. All I had to do was finish the job. But I couldn't. Because I realized I loved you.," said Cole. He was being sincere now. I could tell. I felt like I was hallucinating. Here I was standing with my mother and father watching the first of many hurtles that they have to go through. Too bad there relationship was doomed from the start. A demon and a witch living happily ever after, yeah right. Still some part of me hopes that something will change, that they can stay together.

"You bastard." Said Phoebe now realizing the trouble he has caused her and her sisters over the past few months.

"That's the truth, Phoebe. I admit everything else is a lie, but not that. I know you know that too. In your heart. This isn't a mask, Phoebe. It's who I am. Who I really am. I'm half human. My father was mortal." Said Cole he was pouring out his heart. He really does care about her. I can feel it.

"You have to believe me, Phoebe. I forgot what it was like to be human. To feel, to care. Then I met you." continued Cole trying desperately to convince her.

"No, it doesn't change anything. Because you're still a demon." Said Phoebe. There she goes again being all stubborn. The man is pouring out his heart to you.

"One who's done unspeakable things. But you've awakened something in me, Phoebe. Something I thought had died a long time ago. My humanity, my ability to love." Said Cole with tears starting to form in his own eyes

"I wanna believe you." Phoebe said starting to be conviced by the sincerity of his words

"Then let me prove it to you." Said Cole. Suddenly and idea hit me and I spoke up.

"Umm I think I have idea of just how to prove it"


	6. Chapter 6

At the Manor

* * *

"He is her what?" Piper finally said astonished at what Leo was saying.

"Explain" ordered Prue who was starting to get a headache from the days complicated events.

"The elders heard Phoebe's spell and saw it as a chance to change the future." said Leo

"What happens in the future that they need to change?" asked Piper wondering why the elders, who are usually so dead set against interference, decided to take control now.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that the elders saw the future and things did eventually work out, but they saw all the sacrifices all of you made for the greater good and they feel you should be rewarded." explained Leo

"So how do Ben fit into this?" asked Prue still in shock

"The elders sent him from the future through Phoebe's spell to guide you girls through the events that will happen over the next few months. Think of him as a second whitelighter." Leo said smiling

"What events?" asked Piper

"I don't know. That is for him to explain when he comes back with Phoebe." Said Leo taking Piper into a hug. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, this is just a lot to take in." Piper answered looking up a Leo and meeting his lips for a kiss. "I'll make some tea while we wait"

With that Prue, Piper and Leo left the attic to pass the time.

At the Mausoleum

* * *

"Umm I think I have idea of just how to prove it" I said. They both looked at my like I just arrived. They must have forgotten I was even there.

"Who are you?" Cole asked, for the first time acknowledging my presence. I opened my mouth to answer but Phoebe beat me to it.

"Ben, What is it? What's you idea?" Phoebe said sounding annoyed with me.

"I think you should strip his powers" I said confident that this could work "Think about it he just said that his love for you awoke the humanity in him. What better way to keep the humanity in him then to take the demon out. He can show you that he is so committed to you and to being good that he is willing to give up his powers" I explained. Both of them when silent for a moment.

"So what to you think?" I asked urging them to tell me their thoughts.

"I'll do it," said Cole

"You would do that for me, for us?" asked Phoebe apparently surprised by the affect she had on Cole.

"I would do anything. I felt what life was like before I met you and I never want to go back to it" said Cole at that moment they embraced and starting kissing each other passionately. This is great maybe they will last and we will be a real family.

"As much as I hate to interrupt this, Phoebe I think I should get you back to your sisters before they put out an Amber Alert." I said knowing that Prue and Piper are probably having a panic attack.

"Your right" she said not breaking her eye contact she had with Cole. She held out her hand for me and I took it. Then together we shimmered to the manor.

* * *

This story is not over. I still have a lot planned. I just wanted to get the up tonight while I had the chance. I have to keep posting in these small chapters. Sorry if it bothers anyone. There are oly two computers in my house to share between 8 people and with all my brothers and sisters home for summer break, it's a fight to get to the computer everyday. I can't spend a hour on the computer to post a long chapters . So I have to post whatever I can with the limited time I have.

Once again sorry, if I could change things I would

Thank you for reading and reviewing

~Hope In A Bottle


	7. Chapter 7

Cole, Phoebe and I shimmered into the manor in front of the couch where Leo, Piper and Prue were sitting. Everyone was quite, like no one knew what to say. I noticed that Prue and Piper were looking at me weird. I expected to come back and be ambushed for leaving with Phoebe like that. I decided to break the silence.

"Sorry, I kidnapped Phoebe, I just needed to show her something," I said hoping they would accept my apology.

"Don't worry about it honey we know what you were trying to do" said Prue. Honey? Did she just call me honey? Ok something is up.

"What are you doing here?" said Prue turning to Cole with anger in her voice, the anger that I expected to be directed towards me.

"He loves me and He is going to strip his powers for me so he can be a full human" Phoebe explained to her oldest sister.

"Do you really expect that to work? Phoebe, he's a demon." Said Piper

"Only half, without my powers I loose my demon half" said Cole trying to help convince them that this will work.

Prue sighed, "I don't like this idea Phoebe, but it's your call"

"Thank You" she answered.

"And you, if you make one false move I will vanquish you demon or not" threatened Prue. Cole just nodded. I didn't expect that he would get her sisters blessings right of the bat, but hopefully he can prove himself good to them soon.

"Ok I helped Phoebe with her Cole problems, so I think its time I get sent back." I said anxious to get back to the future so see if any of the changes I made here held up.

Suddenly bright blue and white lights appeared and from those lights a man materialized. He was a fat, bald man with a gray beard and was wearing a gold robe. The kind of gold robes the elders wear.

"Actually it's not" said the elder

"What? Why not?" I asked frustrated, "I did what I was brought here to do, I did my part"

"Your part is only just beginning. You will be staying here for a while. We want you to guide the Charmed Ones thought the critical events of the next few months," explained the elder. This guy must be crazy. I can't stay here.

"I'm not a whitelighter" I tired to argue

"No you are not, you're more powerful then a whitelighter and you know how to help the Charmed Ones. You know what happens next," said the elder. Now I'm getting angry. Why me? I'm sure they could have found someone else to do this.

"What happens to the Charmed One is destiny," I said, disagreeing with what they are trying to do. I already made a big change to the timeline. And I know what the want me to do. They want me to stop Prue's death. If I make a change like that who knows what it will do to the future.

"Think of it as your chance to rewrite destiny. To create a better future" the elder said, and then turning to Leo "Call if there are any problems" Leo nodded.

"You know what to do, just lead the way Benjamin" said the elder as he left in the same way he came in, disappearing in blue and white lights. I was in shock. I can't believe they're asking me, more like telling me to do this. What am I supposed to say? 'Prue I'm sorry but your gonna die in like 2 months' smooth, really smooth Ben. And what about the source? Do they want me to help them with that too? Dumb bald guy left me with so many questions.

" What do I do now?" I said thinking out loud.

"I think you have something to tell Phoebe and Cole," answered Leo. Damn it he knows. And if he knows then so does Prue and Piper. Nothing can be easy. I don't know how to tell them. This is the first time I have actually seen them in person. We were not close at all in the future. They didn't even know I lived. Phoebe though that I was just an extension of the source and when she vanquished the seer she thought she vanquished me. And Cole was busy having his mental break down after losing Phoebe to know that I had lived. I was put into the demon academy, being part human and part witch they tried to beat all the good out of me. Maybe this is a golden chance. I could change things for me too I could make sure that Phoebe and Cole stay together. I could make sure Cole stays good. I could make a better future for myself. I would be nice to have a relationship it both of my parents.

"I'm your son," I stated. Both of their jaws dropped Cole was the first to speak

"Ben, Benjamin Coleridge Turner" he said like something clicked in his head. I nodded.

"I have a baby boy," said Phoebe with tears in her eyes. She came close to me and began to study me, like she was seeing me in new eyes. She startled me when she pulled me into a hug.

"Your so handsome" she said crying now into my chest. "I have so many questions,"

"Maybe they can wait till morning its past midnight and I think we are all exhausted. It's been a long day," said Prue yawning and looking over at the clock.

"You can say that again," said Piper who was resting her head on Leo's shoulder.

With that we all said our goodnights and went upstairs. Phoebe showed me the guest room then went to her own room with Cole. I was worn out, but I knew tomorrow would be the same if not worse, I am going to be bombarded with questions I don't know how to answer. And I still have to help them. There was one thing I did know for sure though we would have to find the Shax and vanquish it before it is too late.


	8. Chapter 8

Ben's POV

* * *

I didn't do much sleeping last night. I did a lot of thinking. By 3 in the morning I was in the attic at work. I needed to make Cole's power stripping potion. Him still having his demonic powers made me nervous. I stood at the pot and added the ginger, dandelion and chickweed. Then I stirred it and let it cool, following the instructions from the Book of Shadows with caution. Whilee I waited for the potion to cool I began to flip through the book, just looking at all of the different entries that were made. It's amazing how mush magic this family has come in contact with over the years. I continued to flip through I saw something that caught my eye. The page for the Shax. It read

'Shax. The Source's Assassin. Demonic hitman called out for only the top assignments by the Source.  
Corporealises out of wind and air, method of attack is a ferocious blast of wind that can be lethal to its victim.'.

At least there is a vanquishing spell here the only problem is there is no way to track him down. What we need is a summoning spell. Spell writing has never been one of my strong suits. I'll have to get the girls to help me with that. I went back to my potion. It looked to be cool. So I poured it into a vile a put it in my pocket. To be safe I made a second vile a kept it in the attic. I didn't want anything to go wrong. By now it was about 6 in the morning and I was wide awake. So I took a shower and changed into some clothes Leo gave me last night, then I headed downstairs. Piper was standing over the stove cooking breakfast. It smelt amazing and made me remember how long it's been since I ate something. Leo was reading the paper and Prue was drinking so coffee and reading a 415 magazine.

"Morning" I said as I walked in. They all smiled at me

"Good morning. Do you sleep well?" asked Prue putting down her magazine to look at me.

"Yeah, I slept fine" I lied. There was no need to tell them what I was doing last night. I'm not six I don't have to explain my every move to them.

"Good, How about some breakfast?" Piper said. She got us all set up with the eggs she made. We sat down at the table and ate while maintaining some small talk.

"Good morning all" said Phoebe as she walked in with Cole. They got their breakfast and sat down with us. Not wanting to waste any time I decided to bring up the power stripping potion.

"Cole, when your finished I-" I started to say when Phoebe cut me off.

"Dad, Why don't you call him Dad?" she asked studying me. There was no reason to call him 'Dad' because I didn't really see him as mine for the same reason I didn't call her 'Mom'. It was nothing against them. I just didn't really see them as Mom and Dad or really even as parents. To be a parent you have to do some parenting. But I wasn't in the mood to argue with her or spill out my feelings for that matter.

"Fine Dad, when your finished I have the power stripping potion ready for you." I said finishing my original statement.

"Ok" he answered.

The rest of breakfast past uneventfully. There was mostly small talk which I was very glad for. I wasn't ready to start answering all of their questions I knew they had.

"Alright, I'm ready" Cole said as he finshed his meal. We all moved to the living room.

"Ok, for this to work you need to turn into Belthazor" I said looking at Cole. He nodded and morfed into Belthazor. I was really a scary sight. It's disturbing that one second someone could be this normal person and the next the second the can turn into a monster in front of your eyes. I threw the potion at Belthazor. Flames surrounded him and he screamed. The flames then disappeared and Cole dropped to his knees. Phoebe ran to him.

"Are you ok?" she asked pulling him into a hug.

"Yeah, I think so" he answered softly.

"Ok on to the next order of business. I have a demon for you guys to vanquish." I said knowing that we have to keep moving on. I need to tell them about the Shax.

* * *

Tell me what you think

~Hope In A Bottle~


	9. Chapter 9

Ben's POV

* * *

"What kind of demon?" Prue asked curious to see what I was up to.

"The Shax" I answered simply trying not to scare them by making a big deal out of it.

"You want to go after the Shax? Why" asked Cole. Damn, I forgot that he would be familiar with the Shax. There go my attempts at playing this down.

"What's so bad about the Shax?" Phoebe asked.

"The Shax is The Source's personal assassin. And he's good at it too. People don't go looking for the Shax" said Cole in a very serious tone of voice. I'm getting frustrated now. I'm trying to help but they don't know how vital vanquishing the Shax is and I can't tell them without them freaking out.

"Well we are" I said letting a little too much of my frustration come out in my voice.

"Why is it so important to vanquish the Shax?" Leo asked.

"Because uhhh" I started, trying to find the best way to word this so they know its essential, but don't get scared off. "Well because we need to get him before he comes looking for the Charmed Ones"

"The Source is going to send him after the Charmed Ones? When?" asked Cole. He was worried now. Because he knew The Source only sends out the Shax if it is imperative that he have someone dead.

"Within the month. That's why we need to vanquish him now. You don't want him to creep up and catch you by surprise. That's how people get killed." I said. And that's the truth. That's exactly what's going to happen if we don't take care of this now.

"So how do we vanquish him?" Prue asked.

"There is a power of three spell in the book, but I need help writing a summoning spell" I answered thankful that they will move along with this. This is a huge step to changing the future keeping the original power of three intact. And eventually,when I think they are ready, we will add a fourth.

"I'll help you" said Phoebe enthusiastically. She was excited to spend time with me. I could feel it.

"Ok, Phoebe and Ben will work on the summoning spell. I have to go to 415 and turn in the photos for the shoot I did yesterday." said Prue gathering all of her photography materials.

"And I have to go to P3 and make sure everything set for the band that's performing tonight" Piper said.

"Alright, meet back here in a few hours." said Prue on her way out the door. Piper wasn't far behind her with Leo helping her carry boxes that needed to be taken to the club. Phoebe and I started to head for the attic to start writing the spell.

"Cole, aren't you coming?" Phoebe said turning around to see Cole still standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Umm No actual I have some quick things to tend to at the firm and" he said pulling her close the speaking in a soft voice thinking I couldn't hear him. "I think you can use some alone time with Ben"

Phoebe smiled and then he kissed her goodbye and left leaving only me and Phoebe walking up to the attic to write the spell.

* * *

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter but I wanted to get it up ASAP while it was fresh in my head. More to come tomorrow.

Thank you for the reviews, they make me smile.

~Hope In A Bottle~


	10. Chapter 10

Ben's POV

* * *

We walked up to the attic together and got the book and one of the notepads that were lying around then we sat at the table. I began to flip through the book looking for a something we can base the summoning spell off of.

"You know" Phoebe said breaking the silence. "You can avoid the whole interrogation, like what happened downstairs, if you just give just us the whole story" she was staring at me now. I could feel her eyes on me and I didn't like it. I felt as if I was burning under her intense gaze.

"Easier said then done" I answered not even looking up hoping that she would just help me with the damn spell.

"Ben, Ben stop it, at look at me" Phoebe said taking my face in her hands forcing me to look her in the eyes. "What is it? What are you not telling us?"

"Look Phoeb-" I started then saw the look on her face when I began to call her Phoebe "Uhh I mean Mom this is just important. It's a second chance for all of us so can we get on with this spell"

"I see you defiantly go more then your fair share of the Halliwell stubbornness" said Phoebe trying to sound annoyed but I saw a small smile creep across her face. She started looking through the book now dropping the subject, but I know it's not going to end here. It made me smile on the inside to think of how alike we actually are. But us being alike isn't going to help be now. It's going to be a fight of who can be more stubborn.

"I think we can use the spell we called Melinda from the past with, just re-write it a little bit." Phoebe said drawing me from my reflection.

"Really? Think it'll work?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, I mean, it should. It's magic calling magic. Although in this case dark magic" explained Phoebe looking at the spell intently.

"Ok" I said taking the not pad and beginning to copy down the spell from the book.

"Alright Ben I can't take this anymore. How bad are Cole and I as parents in the future? I mean we have to be horrible you can even look me right now" Phoebe said looking at me with that powerful stare of hers again.

"You guys weren't bad" I answered. I don't know what to say to her anymore. She obviously will not leave this alone.

"Well then what is it?" Phoebe asked. I'm starting to feel her frustration with me.

"It doesn't matter. Things are going to change" I answered softly starting to feel the effects of only getting 2 hours of sleep. And all this stress isn't helping at all. I ran a hand through my dark hair and took a deep breath in an attempt at keeping myself composed. I couldn't break down I have a job to do.

"How can you expect things to change if you don't tell me how to fix it?" said Phoebe. Her previous frustration replaced with hurt. I felt it, banging in my head like a hammer, making it hard for me to concentrate on the spell in from of me. I'm going to have to tell her something so this can stop.

"Alright, I didn't have much of a relationship with you or Cole so this is all kind of new to me. It doesn't matter why or how it happened. What matters is that I'm here now and I have a chance to fix it" I said looking at Phoebe with sincerity in my eyes. Before she had an opportunity to answer a demon shimmered in. I recognize it. It was a bounty hunter.

"Where is Belthazor!" he yelled.

"He's dead" I answered standing up and moving in front of Phoebe.

"That's a lie he was here I tracked him" he said angrily. Then he conjured an energy ball and threw it at me with vengeance.

* * *

Still much more to come. Keep reviewing

~Hope In A Bottle~


	11. Note

Dear Readers,

I sorry to say that its going to be a little while before I can update this story. Some family problems is making me put it on hold. But when i do update it will probably be 5-7 chapters so I will make up for missed time. Again sorry for the delay.

~Hope In A Bottle~


	12. Chapter 12

"Where is Belthazor!" he yelled.

"He's dead," I answered standing up and moving in front of Phoebe.

"That's a lie he was here I tracked him" he said angrily. Then he conjured an energy ball and threw it at me with vengeance.

Thinking quickly I threw Phoebe and myself to the floor in time. The energy ball zipped above us a left a scorch mark in the attic wall. I quickly get up and throw and throw my own energy ball at him. The bounty hunter went up in flames then disappeared. I went over to Phoebe who was still on the ground with a confused and somewhat annoyed expression on her face.

"Thank you, but why was a bounty hunter here looking for Belthazor we stripped Cole's powers." She said as I was pulling her up from the floor.

"They can track him in his demon form. Probably tracked him when he had to change this morning." I explained.

"Oh, they wont be coming back right?" she said with a hit of worry coming out.

"No, there isn't any Belthazor to track anymore" I said. "But we really should get back to this spell"

With that we continued working on the spell, mostly in silence. I was glad though I was literally emotionally drained from the conversation we were having earlier. I was struggling to keep my eyes open. Phoebe must have noticed this and said "Ben, we practically done with the spell, why don't you go and lay down for a little. You look like your gonna pass out"

Normally I would have argued with her but my exhaustion got the better of me.

"Ok call me if you need anything" I said. She smiled in return and watched me leave. Once I got into the guest room I promptly passed out on the bed. I didn't even stir when Phoebe came in, pulled a blanket over me and then kissed my head before leaving.


	13. Chapter 13

With that we continued working on the spell, mostly in silence. I was glad though I was literally emotionally drained from the conversation we were having earlier. I was struggling to keep my eyes open. Phoebe must have noticed this and said "Ben, we practically done with the spell, why don't you go and lay down for a little. You look like your gonna pass out"

Normally I would have argued with her but my exhaustion got the better of me.

"Ok call me if you need anything" I said. She smiled in return and watched me leave. Once I got into the guest room I promptly passed out on the bed. I didn't even stir when Phoebe came in, pulled a blanket over me and then kissed my head before leaving.

Ben's POV

The smell of food woke me up what seamed like minutes after I fell asleep. I glanced over to the clock and saw the time. I had been sleeping for nearly 3 hours. I got up and rubbed a hand over my face trying to push the groggy feeling away. We needed to finish the spell so we can vanquish the Shax and get on to more pressing issues. Paige. How on earth was I supposed to explain to the Charmed Ones that they have a sister that they haven't even known, not to mention the fact that she was half wightlighter.

I stood up and headed toward the attic. As I was walking I hear chatter coming from downstairs. Piper probably made dinner and they are getting ready to eat. I wasn't very hungry. Once I got to the attic I picked up the spell that Phoebe and I were working on. I looked like she finished it but as soon as I picked it up to look at it I was thrown into a premonition.

_We were all in the attic. Prue Piper and Phoebe were standing together. Prue was holding a paper and then together they said the summoning spell._

"_Magic forces black and white, reaching out through space and light, be he far or be he near, bring us the Shax demon here."_

_In a world wind of dust and smoke everyone gets knocked down. And the Shax appears._

"_I'll hold him off while you say the vanquishing spell!" I yelled while throwing energy ball at him._

_The girls quickly stood up and said the Vanquishing spell. _

"_Evil wind that blows  
that which forms below  
No longer may you dwell  
Death takes you with this spell"_

_The spell barley made him stumble._

"_It's not working!" Piper yelled_

"_Lets try again!" answered Prue nut they didn't get a chance. With one huge gust of wind were where all knocked down. I hear a scream. Then everything went black._

We all just died the vanquishing spell didn't work.

"Oh shit," I said throwing the notepad across the room.

"We are so screwed"

* * *

Well first off I want to say I am truly sorry for the wait. Thing in my life have been and still are crazy…but that's a story for another time. Anyway update will be coming on a regular pace now trying to get back into this I have many twist and turns planed so get ready fro a crazy ride.

~Hope In A Bottle~


	14. Chapter 14

With that we continued working on the spell, mostly in silence. I was glad though I was literally emotionally drained from the conversation we were having earlier. I was struggling to keep my eyes open. Phoebe must have noticed this and said "Ben, we practically done with the spell, why don't you go and lay down for a little. You look like you're gonna pass out"

Normally I would have argued with her but my exhaustion got the better of me.

"Ok call me if you need anything" I said. She smiled in return and watched me leave. Once I got into the guest room I promptly passed out on the bed. I didn't even stir when Phoebe came in, pulled a blanket over me and then kissed my head before leaving.

Ben's POV

The smell of food woke me up what seamed like minutes after I fell asleep. I glanced over to the clock and saw the time. I had been sleeping for nearly 3 hours. I got up and rubbed a hand over my face trying to push the groggy feeling away. We needed to finish the spell so we can vanquish the Shax and get on to more pressing issues. Paige. How on earth was I supposed to explain to the Charmed Ones that they have a sister that they haven't even known, not to mention the fact that she was half wightlighter.

I stood up and headed toward the attic. As I was walking I hear chatter coming from downstairs coming from downstairs. Piper probably made dinner and they are getting ready to eat. I wasn't very hungry. Once I got to the attic I picked up the spell that Phoebe and I were working on. I looked like she finished it but as soon as I picked it up to look at it I was thrown into a premonition.

_We were all in the attic. Prue Piper and Phoebe were standing together. Prue was holding a paper and then together they said the summoning spell._

"_Magic forces black and white, reaching out through space and light, be he far or be he near, bring us the Shax demon here."_

_In a world wind of dust and smoke everyone gets knocked down. And the Shax appears._

"_I'll hold him off while you say the vanquishing spell!" I yelled while throwing energy ball at him._

_The girls quickly stood up and said the Vanquishing spell. _

"_Evil wind that blows  
that which forms below  
No longer may you dwell  
Death takes you with this spell"_

_The spell barley mad him stumble._

"_It's not working!" Piper yelled_

"_Let's try again!" answered Prue nut they didn't get a chance. With one huge gust of wind were where all knocked down. I hear a scream. Then everything went black._

We all just died the vanquishing spell didn't work.

"Shit," I said throwing the notepad across the room.

"We are so screwed"

In the Kitchen

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Cole are all in the sitting around the table over some pasta Piper had made for dinner.

"Do you want to get Ben, I'm sure he's hungry" asked Prue, looking at her youngest sister. She hasn't said much since she has come down from the attic.

"No I just let him sleep he looked exhausted" she replied no even looking up to meet her sisters eyes

"Did something happen in the attic?" asked Piper putting down her fork studying her sister as well.

"We just talked. He was being so distant with me, like I wasn't even his mother. And when I asked why he told me that Cole and I were never a part of his life" said Phoebe with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe what he said to her. All her life she wanted to be a mother. She had always thought she would be so great at it. It came naturally to her and when Ben said she wasn't even a part of his life it was like a punch in the stomach and a slap in the face.

"What?" questioned Cole not believing what she said

"We are going to be horrible parents. My own son hates me." Said Phoebe tears running freely down her cheeks now.

"That's not true Phoebe" said Prue trying to comfort her sister

"Sure it is" answered Phoebe wiping her eyes with a napkin.

"No its not. He is here to help us change the future. You can change this too." Said Cole. He was holding onto hope that this would get better in the future for his family.

Dots of white lights appeared as Leo orbed into the kitchen. Piper, having not been satisfied with the Elders visit and explanation of Ben's presence, sent him to find out more information.

"I talked to the Elders" he said

"What did they say" asked Piper

"They know what's going on but they will not tell me anything. They say Ben has to lead the way." replied a frustrated Leo.

"So we are putting all our trust, all our lives in the hands of a teenage boy" said Prue angry at their situation.

"Pretty much" Leo answered.

He started to continue but they all went silent when the heard footsteps approaching the kitchen. Seconds later Ben appeared.

"Hi Ben are you hungry I made pasta" Piper said showing him the pot.

"No thank you" he answered

"Come on sit down and eat something" Cole said patting the seat next to him.

"I good, Leo can I talk to you outside" said Ben

* * *

SOOO happy got a laptop at a getting into college gift yayyay no more waiting for a computer

(just had to share)


	15. End

So I just want to apologize to everyone who favorite or review my story. I really appreciate the time you took to read and review it made me smile. Unfortunately I don't think I am going to be able to see this one through to the end. Things have been hard for a while now and there are no signs that things will get better anytime soon. I tried to use this as a distraction but I didn't work. I just can't even find the motivation to write anymore. So I think it's time to end my short lived fan fiction writing career. I do want to invite anyone who has taken an interest in the story to pick it up if you would like. Feel free to message me and bounce any ideas off of me. Again I am really sorry. Life keeps knocking me on my ass and right now I don't know how to get up and keep moving.

~Hope In A Bottle~


End file.
